papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sci's Questions PC
I saw your questions *there weren't 19 of them *16:30:12I wanted to have 19 *16:30:16so let's go bit by bit in your rant *16:30:17But I couldn't think of 19 *16:30:27I liked the beginning of Appearance because of the relationships between the Magisters (especially the fight), as well as the Damian-Plumbers scene in which everyone turns on them. The rest just bored me because it was just "oh no, somethings happening fight fight discovery dread end of the episode elite being evil dun dun dun". *notes *noted* *16:30:45Again, I really liked Magister Vs. Magister lol *16:31:06I want to see more more scenes with different people in the Plumber Organization. I'd like Hornbok to actually stand up to Damian for once (and basically tell him to shut up by explaining why the Plumbers deserve to stay on the Earth, because honestly Damian is only one side, and no one else is letting the Plumbers say anything). I want to see examples of "It's time for the Plumbers to open up our insides... We must become more transparent and stop hiding secrets." occurring, and see how exactly the Plumbers are doing this. This was a very interesting idea. *this is... *wait for episode 20 *it's called changing of the guard for more than 1 reason *16:31:44Is Hornbok gonna beach slap Damian? *Cause I honestly really want him to now *16:32:06Honestly? I don't want everything to be connected to Damian or the Elite. I'm just tired of it. I want new villains, more personal villains. Rigon was great as an antagonist because he wasn't in EVERY SINGLE FREAKING EPISODE (like most members of the Elite), but he was a very personal villain because of his relations to Sci, Paper, and the Sages. I've TOLD YOU how I would like every single recruit to have a certain villain that is their archenemy. For Sci, its Rigon. For Hornbok, I'd say its Lotin. For Paper... maybe Lotin too, idk. *literally season 2 *also for Paper it //was// Virton, but yeah *16:32:40I thought about Virton, but then he sorta went good near the end so I wasn't sure *16:32:48"I would like to see where Virton is" *by the end of Season 1, you will know *episode 23(?) I think *"and where some of the other YP Characters are. How are some of the planets doing after the Rigon event? Like Naran Manos. Galvan Prime. Azalon. I would like to learn more about the Great Triangle (besides the fact that the Al's hate the Bel's and the Pol's have to be the man in the middle). I'd like Paradox and Eon to have a role in one-two episodes. Paradox and Eon are great characters... Eon's plan in the YP Movie wasn't great (thank goodness that got scrapped)." *I'll try, there's honestly not much room for this *now to the questions: *(I'll let you reply first) *16:36:16test *Alright @ everyone else ** everything else *16:37:14k *1. What happened between YP and YPG? *lots of stuff *next question *16:37:42Well obviously lol *16:37:442. What happened before the Trial of the Elite and the Dimension 91 crisis? *well, first *THANK YOU FOR BEING MORE SPECIFIC *16:38:06lol *16:38:27not much honestly *rebuilding stuff throughout the galaxy *in 2015, ArcTech goes public *(like it has its IPO) *2016 - two major things *1: new Academy is finished *2: Dexis attacks new Academy with no real motive *probably looking for revenge on Ivada *16:40:57Ah forgot about the Academy *Which you destroyed again * *16:41:09 *16:41:14Is there gonna be a 3rd one? *16:41:17no *what's going to happen is... *they're going to expand Sub-Command *16:41:59Because apparently "Yes, the Academy is destroyed, but it was hardly used and becoming difficult to maintain." *16:42:01(which we still haven't actually seen, mind you) *IT WAS HARDLY USED *after July 2012, only the Team used it *before that, it housed all recruits *anyway *2017, nothing important comes to mind *I guess you could say it's just **drumroll* *BUSINESS AS USUAL *16:43:10lol *16:43:36early 2018 - most likely nothing *by mid 2018, preparation for the Elite's trial begins *the Plumbers choose the Rotolysian's judicial system *they gather evidence from all around the galaxy *check up on the rebuilding stuff *etc *16:45:31Late 2018? Pre-Trial 2019? *16:52:47back *something in 2019 caused the trial to be delayed until October *it doesn't matter what *just some more business as usual *trial starts in october 2019 *16:54:02wb *16:55:06so nothing much *the other crisis ends in may 2020 *giving 6 years 2 months until anything really important happens *but that's another question *16:55:54So... *What happened after the Dimension 91 Crisis? I mean, there's literally a whole decade, and a lot of stuff could have happened. (What happened between Part 1 - Part 2 of WOTW and after the end of Part 3 - Part 4 of WOTW?) *16:57:23um... *honestly nothing happened unless I make something up right now *nothing needs to happen at every moment *16:58:02Well yeah, but something should happen *Okay next question *How did Damian Walker become so anti-Plumber? When did he? *16:58:24the trial gets delayed at some point and doesn't conclude until 2022 *but that's basically it *okay, this one I actually know *16:59:19lol *16:59:50so, as I think I've mentioned, Damian is part of the Servants of the Dragon *an ancient organization that originated in Japan, yadda yadda yadda *very spiritual, blah blah blah *well *they also believe that Earth should not mix with aliens *Damian's slightly different *he doesn't think that Earth shouldn't mix with aliens *er *let me explain this in a way that makes sense *he's basically contorting the beliefs of the organization *so, his belief is that *you know, SCREW THIS PLOTLINE *17:06:10... so next question? *17:06:17yeah *I have to think more about the Servants stuff *17:06:45ow did the World react post-7/14/14? How did the world rebuild? Did the Plumbers help? Did any other races help? ** How *I could've done some of this with Midnight City News but you don't like that *17:08:03the world rebuilt with the Plumbers help, definitely *it wasn't direct help *it was mostly money and resources *other races didn't help *next q *17:08:49How did the world react post-"The Other Crisis"? *17:09:17the whole world wouldn't have known *WAIT *hold on *does the D91 fleet get out of Midnight City? *I don't remember *17:11:35I don't think its directly said in The Other Crisis *17:16:45then the world doesn't know *17:17:04Well the world kinda has to know *"Damian: To me, it's obvious... The chaos in Midnight City was caused by the Plumbers, which is why I believe that the Plumbers have outlasted their stay on Earth..." *He said this to a reporter in NYC *17:18:19right *well, they reacted like * *oh wait, this has happened before *nice try damian *jklol *the educated people became suspicious *but nothing major *(I'd have better answers if it was super important in the series) *17:19:59Okay next question *Did Hornbok finally realise that the thing Azmuth told him was coming was the Haven? Did Hornbok even go to Azmuth to ask about it? *(I'm referring to the beginning of WotW Part 1) *17:22:04he realized that day and talked to azmuth *azmuth didn't know anything else though *17:22:38What happened to the Canon Franchise characters in this decade? Did Ben become Ben 10,000? Is Kevin evil? Is Gwen 10,000 existing? Which Ben 10 villains and characters died or are alive? *17:24:00SKIP *they're all alive *nothing else matters *17:24:43 *Did they ever go back to Ranova to see the Elite's base was destroyed? Why didn't the Plumbers occupy Salimore and make it a democracy instead of letting Ra'ol's brother be killing? *Btw when I said Killing *I meant King *17:25:11 *what do you mean by the first question? *17:26:13Well in Final Exam Part 2, the Elite's base on Ranova was destroyed as a result of Rigon's return to the universe (that shockwave that caused the natural disasters). Did they ever go back to see if there was anything they could use against the Elite, or anything worth getting? *17:26:41yeah *when they looked for evidence for the trial *they found nothing *17:27:16Cause the Base was destroyed *Now what about Salimore? *17:27:23exactly *um *Salimore wasn't worth the resources *17:28:48Maybe when they take down Amon Set and Ra'ol Set (him being taken down A SECOND TIME), it'll be worth the resources *I'm just gonna copy/paste the last questions *How are other worlds recovering? What's going on outside of the Great Triangle, our Solar System, and Galvan Prime? Did other galaxies other then the Milky Way have things happen on 7/14/14? What was Future Toon and Future Paper doing this whole time? How did the recruits change as they became adults? *For the Futures question, I mean between Series. For the final question, I meant how did the recruits grow as people, what kind of experiences did they have, etc. *17:32:31other worlds: not important *other galaxies: very few people know about Rigon outside of the MW *17:33:00Yes, they are. There are sentient lifeforms who are having a hard time right now because their villages and cities were destroyed *@ other worlds *17:33:08Future Toon and Future Paper: they were very depressed * *recruits becoming adults = Young Plumbers: The Anime *17:33:46lol *17:36:59anything else? *17:37:421 more question *Will be see more of Midnight City News? * *17:38:18yes *"Will be see more" *17:38:31* Will we *18:03:45SAVE THIS PC JUST TO BE SAFE!!!